An electronic device typically comprises a variety of components and/or features that enable users to interact with the electronic device. Some considerations when providing these features in a portable electronic device may include, for example, compactness, suitability for mass manufacturing, durability, and ease of use. Increase of computing power of portable devices is turning them into versatile portable computers, which can be used for multiple different purposes. Therefore versatile components and/or features are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of mobile devices.
Some electronic devices may be used with a multi-channel audio file which a listener seeks to play back. Richness when playing back the multi-channel audio file is enhanced by having the loudspeakers also properly placed, but the audio file is of course not tied to any particular set of loudspeakers. Additionally, in some instances the physical location of portable wireless speakers can be arbitrary. This can prevent the listener from experiencing an aimed spatial audio experience. Regardless of the listener's familiarity with specifics of audio technology, an aimed spatial experience is what people have come to expect from a 5:1 or even 7:1 arrangement for multi-channel audio related for example to watching movies. Hardwired speakers are typically spatially situated purposefully to achieve a proper surround sound. A similar spatial pre-arrangement of wireless loudspeakers with assigned audio channels tends to lose effectiveness over time when individual wireless loudspeakers are relocated away from the position designated for the surround-sound channel provided to it.
Additionally, whether the loudspeakers are wired or wireless those previous audio systems that rely on pre-arranged spatial positioning of the speakers had the centralized host device that is handling the audio file (for example, a conventional stereo amplifier or a host/master mobile phone) output different ones of the audio channels to different speakers or different speaker-hosting devices.